A Confession and a Plan
by rekeri21
Summary: After a long year of traveling together, Brendan and May are finally going their separate ways, but May has a sneaky idea to keep her and Brendan from parting. Hoennshipping. Rated K for very mild language. One-shot.


This is my first fic! Please review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or the characters in this story, sadly.

May Maple was totally absorbed in her book.

Yeah, right. May was only pretending to be the least bit interested in her book. Her mind was elsewhere.

Namely, on the boy sitting across from her in the terminal waiting area.

 _Brendan likes you_ , Brendan's mom had said. Brendan hadn't confessed to her himself yet, and that concerned May. She had started to doubt what Brendan's mom had told her while Brendan had been upstairs for whatever reason that day.

May was leaving today, for she had completed her first journey and was about to try her hand at a second. But she knew something that Brendan didn't. Brendan believed he would not be traveling with May anymore, much to his dismay.

But what Brendan didn't know was, that after over an hour of pleading, May finally got Brendan's parents to agree with her plan. She had bought a second plane ticket, in the seat right next to hers, wanting to give it to Brendan. She just knew he wouldn't be able to refuse.

May had begged and begged, emphasizing how much she cared about the Birchs' son and how much she truly cared for him and wanted to be with him. She bargained and bargained, even when the outcome seemed unfavorable. She just liked Brendan that much.

May thought Brendan was not just very good looking, and, well, May hated to use the word, but hot. She thought he was, once you got past his mask of arrogance and cockiness, sweet, kind, and extremely caring. He was just the right mix of everything, honestly. He was so… dreamy, now that May thought about it.

 _Ugh. I sound so cliché._

She hadn't told Brendan about her plan yet. Hell, she hadn't even confessed her feelings for him to him. She was waiting for the perfect moment. She was waiting for Brendan to confess his feelings.

 _Why won't he just confess?_ she wondered. _Doesn't he know I'm just as crazy about him as he is about me?_ Well, supposedly, at least.

 _Did the millions of hints I dropped to him not work?_

Well, that was an exaggeration. But she could live with it. For now, at least.

Brendan Birch was much like May, in the sense that he was a jumbled mess of feelings.

 _Dammit, Brendan,_ he thought. From the very first moment he'd laid eyes on May, he'd known. He'd known she'd be the one he would love for a long time, whether or not she felt the same way.

You see, May wasn't pretty. She was more than merely pretty. She was beautiful, in his mind. She had that lovely brown hair, those wonderful sparkling eyes, those graceful long legs, but her physical features weren't even the best part. He loved her because she loved spending time with him. Or at least it seemed that way. He loved the moments they shared and the memories they recalled.

 _Why haven't you told her already?_ he asked himself, frustrated at his own ignorance and fear of rejection.

Being the ignorant boy that he was, Brendan honestly had no idea if May liked him or not. He thought maybe since she was so nice to him, she liked him, but every time he told himself that, a voice in the back of his head reminded him,"Maybe she treats all boys that way."

 _Damn that voice,_ Brendan thought. He looked up. There was May, seemingly absorbed in her book and not paying any heed to him. She looked as wonderful as ever, and Brendan had desperately tried not to think about the fact that this would be the last time he would be seeing her for a very long time.

Brendan knew he had to tell her, at least before she left, maybe for good. At least Brendan knew that he would feel better if he did tell her.

"All passengers on Flight 19, please begin boarding," the PA address system sounded.

May stood up, closed her book, and looked Brendan in the eye. "Well, Brendan? Not even a good-bye hug?"

Brendan stood, and embraced the girl trainer tightly. It was time, and Brendan knew it. As May turned to board the plane, Brendan blurted,"May… wait."

May turned, a smile on her pretty face. "Yes, Brendan?" she replied.

Brendan took a deep breath. It was now or never. "May, the first time I met you, I- well, I thought you were pretty.

"But, May, you- you're so much more than that. You're not pretty, you're beautiful.

"But you're so much more than that too. May, love- love is about more than just feelings. It's the connections you make, the memories you share, and the moments you spend together.

"May, that's what I liked best about traveling with you.

"I- I have something to confess." He paused. "May, I love you, and I'll miss you so much. I can't wait for you to come back."

May had smiled before Brendan began his long speech. Then she had frowned, unsure of which way his heartfelt address was going. At the end, however, she'd broken into a wide grin.

May said,"Brendan, you are honestly the sweetest boy I've ever met. But you don't have to worry about missing me."

The young girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a second plane ticket, and offered it to Brendan, much to his surprise.

"B-but— my parents—" Brendan started.

"Come on, Headband Boy. Would I have forgotten that?" she interrupted. She lowered her tone. "They said yes, Brendan. Of course they would," said May, moving ever so much closer to the startled yet ecstatic Brendan.

May reached up and pressed her lips against Brendan's. Brendan closed his eyes kissed her right back. Brendan was determined to enjoy this moment for as long as he could.

"I love you," May whispered in Brendan's ear after they finally pulled apart. Then, hand in hand, they boarded the plane.

It was pretty much the best day of both of their young lives.


End file.
